


When the rain begins to pour...

by KamiWheyy



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream is kinda pushy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am so tired, I am tired, PTSD, Trauma, Trauma Comfort, and this is the Dream SMP, bad is always nice, bad is just being nice ngl, freeform characters, i dont think i spelt that right, i need to sleep for like 3 days straigjt please, i used google, like the trauma is based on true events, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft reality au lol, sad George, sapnap is uncharacteristcally nice, suffer, the words are blurring, this is based on true events, tw for that i guess, worried sapnap and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: Uh hurt/comfort with the muffinteersGeorge is traumatized and he hasnt told anyone but they manage to get it out of him lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	When the rain begins to pour...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on this and deciding it was good enough to read

He wasn’t one to cry in front of people. Actually, he wasn’t really one to cry at all. Always hiding his emotions behind a metaphorical mask – or in this case, very real clout glasses – and never really letting people into life. Never letting anyone know how he was feeling and if they had any suspicion, he would blow it off saying, “I’m just tired”, or “Yeah, I’m fine, just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately”.

Was it lonely? Hell yeah. He felt like no one really knew him. Sure, people KNEW him. He’s GeorgeNotFound! Of course, people know who he is but do people really… _know_ him? Do people know when he’s feeling sad by simply listening to the pitch of his voice? Do people know when he’s lonely? Does Dream even know him like this? It wouldn’t be surprising if he didn’t. George didn’t let anyone in. Not because he didn’t want too, but because it’s scary. Being so openly emotional and vulnerable in front of people is something that not everyone can do and if you can’t – if you wear a mask – then people think you’re fine and happy all the time and it just sucks.

So, when he did cry, in front of Dream, Sapnap, Bad- In front of EVERYONE… he had never felt more vulnerable. Their confused stares and pitiful looks. Oh, their looks. George hated that the most. The looks people gave him. The look of _pity_ disgusted him… but it was only a natural reaction. He couldn’t really blame them.

But having Dream, his best friend, hug him and tell him that everything is gonna be ok – that HE was ok… was comfort he didn’t know he needed. It was different coming from him and in the _open_. In public. Where everyone could see. It felt oddly calming and surreal. His hand rubbing his back up and down, comfortingly, trying to calm down his shaken-up friend. George’s head buried in Dream’s neck, his breathing calming down from the previous state of hyperventilation. His hands not shaking as violently, and the feeling of vomiting finally subsiding.

This cocoon of warmth and care… he never wanted to leave it. His blankets at home never gave him this comfort. It never gave him this much _warmth_. Dreams body heat was soothing against the contrasting cold of the rain. The rain slowly dribbling down on top of them, making their clothes more wet than it was before. The thunder passed by, but the heavy rain clouds where still prominent in the sky, giving it a grey, dreary look.

George mustered the strength to peel away from Dream, the coldness of the rain and the wind enveloping them, finally registering in Georges mind. His eyes stayed glued to his shoes, admiring the fabric and laces that he has seen time and time again and avoiding the stares from his friends. Their stares that are asking a billion questions, but George has no answers he wants to give them. He never wanted this to happen in the first place.

“George…”, Dream was the first to speak up. His voice was laced in honey and care, “… Are you ok, George?”

George didn’t want to reply. God, he hated being asked that question, “Yes, Dream, I’m fine”. His voice was dry and croaky, evident from his quiet, muffled sobs from earlier.

“We’re all friends here. You can tell us if something is bothering you.” Bad spoke up next. He carefully stepped forward, not wanting to alarm George or have him move away – which he didn’t.

“There’s nothing bothering me. I’m fine”, His eyes glued to the floor said otherwise, yet he continued talking, “Can we please just continue walking before- uh… Can we please just go?”. Fumbling over your words while lying isn’t very convincing, George.

“No, not until you tell us what’s wrong,” Dream said more sternly, but still with care.

“Gogy, we just care about you, and seeing you cry out of nowhere is kinda worrying,” Sapnap spoke up next.

Geez, “I said I’m fine. Can we PLEASE just go!” George finally demanded, this time looking up at Dream. His eyes where still swollen and red from crying and his sniffles indicted that his nose was still slightly runny.

“George- ,”Sapnap started but got cut off.

“I’m fine! It was nothing! Please just drop it and _let’s go_!”

“George! You started crying out of nowhere! You were shaking and sobbing and if you think we’re gonna let that go then you’re dead wrong!” Dream commanded, raising his voice at the smaller boy.

Just when George was about to yell at him, thunder ripped through the sky. The rumble and lighting made George audibly whimper, his hands covering his face and slightly shaking, “can we please just go home… I swear I’ll tell if we can just go”.

Dream, unable to disagree, obliged with the boy. Taking him back to Sapnap’s home and placing an around him for comfort.

They all piled into Sapnap’s house, barely avoiding the onslaught off heavy rain and hail. Dream guided George to the couch, sitting down next to him. Sapnap brought his warmest blanket and placed it over George and sat next to him. Bad just sat on the floor, since the couch was obviously taken.

“You said you where gonna explain?” Bad carefully prodded, his voice quiet and sweet.

Dream tightened his grip around George. George wasn’t crying this time, but he still needed all the comfort he could get.

“Right…”, He began, “… I don’t want you guys to think this is stupid or-or something, but… I’m terrified of the rain.” His voice was muffled by his jumper sleeves, but the quietness in the house made sure George was heard loud and clear.

More thunder rumbled in the distant and George squished himself into an even tinnier ball.

“No, that’s not stupid. Why would we think it’s stupid?” Dream encouraged him.

“Yeah, it’s not stupid at all,” Sapnap joined in on Dream reassurance.

“If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you so scared of the rain?” Bad inquired. The other two boys – wanting to know as well – stared expectantly at George, who began to speak.

“When I was younger, there was some really bad rain in my village. It lasted for a whole week and everything began to flood. The school, the paths and eventually… the houses. My family got evacuated from our house in such short notice and then we had to walk through waist high flood water, full of leaves and dirt. We finally made it to higher ground, but the rain began to erode the tiny hill we were on, and so many people – including myself – could have died by getting swept away on the flood current if we didn’t get into the boats in time. It was _horrible_. It was cold, and wet, and people were scared and I was scared and it was just-… It was horrible… When we finally got back home, some of our most precious belongings were ruined by the flood water, and nearly everything in my room I had to have replaced but, the special things I had – gifts from long lost friends and far away family – will be lost forever. Ever since then, I’ve just been afraid of rain. I can’t stand to be out in it and I hate the sound of thunder because it just brings me back to that time…”. George was silent after he finished talking. His hands where still shaking and his leg was bouncing violently. His eyes watery and his sniffling worse than before. Dream felt really bad for insisting that they don’t go anywhere till George told them what was wrong.

The others boy inability to speak words or formulate sentences rang loud in the air of the tiny house, but the hugs they gave George, their encouraging small murmurs and the warmth they were all radiating, spoke louder than any words ever could. Having his best friends hugging him made the thunder not as loud, and the rain not weigh as heavily on his heart. It was so … _warm_.


End file.
